Anju
|race = (Ocarina of Time) Hylian (Majora's Mask) Terminan Hylian (The Minish Cap) Hylian }} Anju, also known as Ange, is a recurring character in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. She is a polite and well-meaning person, but she often faces unfortunate and ironic difficulties that tend to hamper her chosen profession; however, she takes these in stride, and remains resolute. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Anju, who is only referred to as the Cucco Lady in this game, resides in Impa's old house in Kakariko Village, although she can usually be found outside, near the Cucco pen on the side of the house. She is a keeper of Cuccos, but unfortunately suffers from an allergy that causes her to get goosebumps if she comes in contact with them. When Link arrives in the village as a child, he finds that all her Cuccos have escaped from their pen. Link can help retrieve her seven Cuccos, for which he receives a bottle as a reward. If he completes the task again, he is given a Purple Rupee. If Link removes a Cucco from the pen after having returned it, Anju will scold him for doing so. Her raising Cuccos in spite of her allergies has gained her the admiration of one of the Carpenters. When Link returns to Kakariko Village as an adult, Anju has bred a new type of Cucco known as a Pocket Cucco, from which she does not get an allergic reaction, at the Lakeside Laboratory. Anju recognizes Link as someone who might be good at taking care of Cuccos; she gives him the Pocket Egg, the initial item in the trading quest for Biggoron's Sword. The egg eventually hatches into a Pocket Cucco; after Link wakes up Talon using the Pocket Cucco, Anju remarks on how happy the Cucco is now that it has had the chance to awaken a heavy sleeper, and offers Link a blue Cucco named Cojiro. Cojiro used to belong to her brother, Grog, and Link can use it to awaken him in the Lost Woods. During the end credits she is seen celebrating at Lon Lon Ranch by juggling Cuccos while Biggoron watches. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Anju and her mother are the owners of the Stock Pot Inn in Clock Town. The inn was originally a cafeteria with some capacity for room and board, but after the death of her father, Tortus, the room rentals became their main focus. She occasionally manages the check-in counter, and also cooks; however, she has a bad memory for faces and is apparently a horrible cook. Prior to the events of the game, Anju became engaged to Kafei, however, he mysteriously disappeared just a few days before their wedding. Anju constantly worries about him and starts to doubt his love for her. Her mother suspects that Kafei has eloped with Cremia, but Anju does not believe he would do such a thing. On the afternoon of the First Day, the Postman delivers a letter from Kafei to Anju; though she desperately asks the Postman to tell her which postbox he had retrieved the letter from, he refuses to tell her. After this has occurred, Link can inquire about Kafei by wearing Kafei's Mask. She asks Link to meet her at 11:30 PM in the Stock Pot Inn's kitchen. In the kitchen, Anju asks Link to deliver a letter to Kafei on her behalf. Link places the letter in a postbox before dawn, and follows the Postman on his delivery schedule, eventually leading him straight to Kafei. Link confronts Kafei in the Backroom, who explains his situation. Link promises Kafei to give Anju his treasured Pendant of Memories, a sign that Kafei will meet Anju on the Final Day before the Carnival of Time and their wedding. Upon seeing it, she is relieved and awaits Kafei. On the night of the Final Day, Kafei meets Anju in person in the Stock Pot Inn. If Link has helped Kafei get the Sun's Mask, which had been stolen back from Sakon's Hideout, Anju and Kafei will exchange their wedding masks and vows. Link, being their witness, receives the Couple's Mask. Together, they await the impending destruction of Termina caused by the Moon's collision. If Link fails to complete the quest before he defeats Majora, a post-credits sequence will show their wedding ceremony without Kafei present. If Link does everything right, however, the two will be seen getting married, with many citizens of Clock Town attending the wedding. Before the afternoon of the First Day, Anju cooks a meal for her grandmother, who resides on the first floor. Anju's Grandmother feigns senility in order to avoid having to eat Anju's terrible cooking. Anju takes the food tray with her to the Staff Room, where she apparently eats the food herself as she is not seen bringing the tray with her when she leaves. If Anju is spoken to after 2:00 PM on the First Day, she will mistake Link for a Goron who has made a reservation under the name "Link." Link is given the Room Key to the Knife Chamber on the second floor, allowing him to enter the inn after closing time. When the Goron arrives to claim his reservation, he introduces himself as "Link-Goro" (the "-goro" suffix being a verbal tic inherent in some Gorons), which is not listed in the book of reservations. As a result, Link the Goron is made to sleep out in the street. Strangely, if Link does not claim his reservation, the Goron will introduce himself under his proper name and be given his Room Key. If Link approaches Anju before 2:00 PM, she will state that the inn is fully booked and there are no reservations, making it impossible to obtain the Room Key during the current three-day cycle. If Link does not involve himself in the side quest during the First Day, Anju can be found at the Laundry Pool at 1:45 PM on the Second Day, holding an umbrella to shield herself from the rain. She will sit on the wooden bench and if talked to in Link's Hylian form, she will ask him if he has seen a man within that area (showing Kafei's Mask), and elaborates on what little she knows about his disappearance. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Anju owns a henhouse in Hyrule Town. Like in Ocarina of Time, she manages to lose her Cuccos, requiring Link's aid to return them to their pen. There are two variations of Cucco Link must catch: normal white Cuccos, and Golden Cuccos who are stronger and can wrestle themselves from Link's grip. If enough Cuccos are retrieved within a time limit, she will reward Link with Rupees and Mysterious Shells. For each round Link completes, the difficulty level will rise; upon completion of all stages, Anju presents him a Piece of Heart. Non-canonical appearances Animal Crossing A shirt based on Anju's dress from Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask, can be purchased and worn by the player. This shirt is Aziz's initial clothing in ''Animal Crossing''. Also available for purchase is Kafei's Shirt. ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' manga ]] Anju is a young lady who is engaged to Kafei, their marriage scheduled on the day of the festival, where they will exchange their ceremonial Sun's and Moon's Masks, blessing their union. Before the wedding, however, Kafei mysteriously disappears without a trace, making Anju's mother believe that he ran off. Anju begins a desperate search for Kafei, however, she has no luck finding him. Upon meeting the youth Link, who had been turned into a Deku Scrub, she heals his wounds and while doing so, tells him of her situation. Before leaving to continue his search for the Skull Kid, Link assures her that Kafei will return, restoring Anju's hope. Upon resetting the three-day cycle, Link is confused and returns to Anju to see how she is doing. She does not recognize him, having no memory of their meeting, since the cycle of time was reset. As a final "test", Link asks her if she has found Kafei already, which startles Anju, causing Link to run away. On the Final Day, Link returns to the inn to assure himself of Anju's well-being, only to find her and her family in a rush to take refuge. When Link gives her a letter he found on a child wearing a Keaton Mask, she decides to stay and wait. Link tracks down the child, discovering that he is indeed Kafei. Kafei seeks revenge on the Skull Kid for transforming him into a child-like form, and goes with Link to the final confrontation atop the Clock Tower. During the battle, Link's fairy companion, Tatl, leave the two in order to inform Anju about the situation. Anju promptly goes with Tatl in order to aid them in their battle atop the tower. Kafei and Anju are overjoyed to see each other again, and their subsequent embrace proves too much for the Skull Kid and Majora's Mask, who is visibly pained to the point of insanity. The mask abandons its host, and Link chases after it, heading for a final battle with the spirit of the mask. With the defeat of Majora and the restoration of peace, the wedding is allowed to commence on the Dawn of a New Day. Anju is seen one last time, wearing a wedding dress walking towards an altar, holding the hand of a man that is most likely Kafei. ''Hyrule Warriors Legends'' Though Anju herself does not appear, her wedding gown appears as two Fairy Clothing options: the Happiness Dress (Top) and Happiness Tiara (Headgear). es:Anju Category:Hylians Category:Bombers' Notebook Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap characters